


La Violence de mes envies

by Apictureinmymind



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, MozartAU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind
Summary: Un one shot Mozart/Salieri AU (Mozart!Emmanuel et Salieri!Manuel), du point de vue de Manuel.





	La Violence de mes envies

Manuel n’en revenait pas. Il avait travaillé sur ce morceau pendant des mois, et le grand, l’illustre Emmanuel Macron venait de réduire à néant ses efforts acharnés en l’espace de quelques minutes. Il était entré dans la pièce sans frapper et avait pris place au piano sans demander la permission, comme si le monde lui appartenait. 

Manuel avait alors senti la colère monter en lui, comme à chaque fois qu’il voyait son rival mais, comme à chaque fois, cette colère s’était évaporée, remplacée par une tout autre émotion, lorsqu’Emmanuel avait commencé à jouer. A quoi bon se mettre en colère, de toute façon ? A quoi bon la jalousie ? Emmanuel n’était pas vraiment son rival… Manuel ne pouvait pas même espérer un jour atteindre son niveau. Emmanuel était un véritable génie. Et Manuel, quant à lui, n’était qu’un musicien travailleur et rigoureux. Il n’était pas un virtuose, et il ne le serait jamais. 

Quand la dernière note eut retenti, il applaudit avec le reste de l’auditoire, puis il quitta rapidement la pièce, sentant que ses émotions n’allaient pas tarder à lui échapper.  
Il avait très envie de lui faire mal, de serrer son cou délicat entre ses doigts que de nombreuses années de pratique du piano avaient rendus puissants. Mais, il avait aussi envie d’autre chose… une chose à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser. Cette chose le mènerait sur une pente glissante, un chemin qu’il valait mieux ne pas explorer. Il pouvait gérer la haine, la colère et la jalousie. L’admiration qui s’était mêlé contre son gré à la myriade d’émotions négatives qu’Emmanuel lui faisait ressentir était déjà un peu plus difficile à supporter. Mais cet autre sentiment naissant, cette dangereuse attirance qui lui faisait imaginer tant de scénarios impurs… c’était insoutenable. 

Il y avait de cela quelques mois, la nuit suivant la première représentation d’une œuvre particulièrement touchante d’Emmanuel, Manuel s’était réveillé en nage et essoufflé après avoir rêvé d’étreintes interdites entre lui et son ennemi de toujours. Il s’était immédiatement senti trahi par son subconscient, mais aussi par son corps, qui arborait encore la preuve évidente de son désir honteux. 

Cette nuit avait ouvert une porte que Manuel ne parvenait pas à refermer et, depuis, il s’était réveillé maintes fois dans un état semblable, fiévreux et furieux. Au début, il avait résisté, refusant catégoriquement de céder aux réactions indésirables que provoquaient ses rêves infernaux. 

Cependant, son attirance malsaine n’avait fait que grandir, et bientôt sa seule volonté n’avait plus suffi à dompter son désir et à en faire disparaître la manifestation physique. Alors, il avait cédé. La culpabilité et le dégoût de lui-même qu’il en avait retirés l’avaient rendu insupportable le lendemain, et tous ceux qui l’avaient approché au cours de cette journée, quelle qu’eût été leur raison de le faire, l’avaient amèrement regretté. 

A présent, force était de constater que Manuel ne pouvait pas même écouter Emmanuel jouer sans que son corps ne le trahît. Qu’adviendrait-il de lui ? Il se répugnait.  
Il se morfondait toujours, ignorant du mieux qu’il pouvait une certaine partie de son anatomie qui demandait avec insistance son attention, lorsqu’on frappa à la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il s’était réfugié. 

« Manuel ? » 

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix qui venait de l’interpeler. 

Que venait-il faire ici ? Remuer le couteau dans la plaie en jubilant de l’avoir humilié devant la cour une fois de plus ? Qu’importe ! Manuel n’avait aucune envie d’entendre ce qu’il avait à lui dire. 

Il ne répondit guère à l’appel de son rival, espérant que celui-ci penserait s’être trompé de pièce, ou tout du moins comprendrait qu’il n’était pas le bienvenu, et s’en irait. Il pouvait toujours rêver. 

Evidemment, Emmanuel n’en fit rien et l’appela une seconde fois, en ajoutant : 

« Je sais que tu es là. » 

Manuel n’eut alors d’autre choix que répondre s’il voulait avoir une chance qu’il le laissât tranquille. 

« Va-t’en. »

Emmanuel ouvrit immédiatement la porte, comme s’il avait attendu que Manuel répondît pour faire l’exact opposé de ce qu’il lui demandait. 

L’envie de l’étrangler reprit le dessus sur toutes les autres pendant quelques secondes, mais elle s’évanouit aussitôt que Manuel eût dirigé son regard sur le nouvel arrivant. Il ne savait pas exactement d’où venait cette emprise qu’Emmanuel avait sur lui, mais il fallait qu’elle cessât. Immédiatement. 

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Manuel. 

Son ton était calme, mais une lueur de révolte brillait dans ses yeux. Emmanuel allait prendre la parole, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l’occasion. 

« Tu veux que je te félicite ? Que je te dise tout ce que tu sais déjà : que tu es brillant, un véritable artiste ? »

A mesure qu’il parlait, Manuel se rapprochait d’Emmanuel, si bien que ce dernier finit par être pris entre le mur de la pièce et Manuel, qui vint alors poser ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Pour une fois, Emmanuel était bouche bée, ce dont Manuel ne put que se féliciter. 

Il poursuivit son laïus, en chuchotant à l’oreille de son rival : 

« Eh bien félicitations, mon cher, et un grand merci d’avoir transformé en chef d’œuvre le misérable morceau que j’ai mis des mois à composer, et ce en l’espace de cinq petites minutes. Remarquable… » 

Son sarcasme était presque palpable, et c’était le but recherché. Il s’écarta légèrement d’Emmanuel pour observer sa réaction, sans pour autant le libérer complètement. 

Il fut surpris de voir le prodige se mordre la lèvre inférieure et le regarder avec un mélange de crainte et d’une autre émotion que Manuel ne put identifier. Il comprit cependant de quoi il en retournait lorsqu’Emmanuel baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres. 

Alors, il ne fut plus maître de lui-même et ne put se retenir de le plaquer au mur en recouvrant brutalement son corps du sien. Emmanuel laissa échapper un gémissement. Etait-ce parce qu’il était surpris par le geste brusque de son assaillant ou parce qu’il venait de découvrir que ce dernier n’était physiquement pas insensible à son charme ? Manuel n’aurait su le dire. 

A en croire l’expression sur le visage de son ennemi, et l’érection qu’il sentait contre la sienne, Manuel n’était pas le seul à qui la situation faisait de l’effet. 

Trop excité pour s’attarder sur le caractère surprenant d’une telle réaction de sa part, Manuel se contenta de poursuivre son assaut en laissant doucement courir ses lèvres de la mâchoire au cou d’Emmanuel. Arrivé juste en-dessous de sa pomme d’Adam, il suça la peau délicate, voulant à tout prix laisser sa marque, aussi infime fût-elle, sur l’illustre Macron. Il sentit le dos de celui-ci se cambrer et sourit d’entendre sa respiration laborieuse. Il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises : la seconde d’après, Manuel s’agenouilla devant lui et baissa légèrement les vêtements qui l’empêchaient d’atteindre son objectif. 

Il voulait qu’il succombât, comme lui-même avait succombé de nombreuses fois avant Emmanuel. Il voulait défaire le grand Macron, ruiner pour quelques minutes sa prestance. Il voulait l’avoir à sa merci. 

Pour une fois, Manuel aurait le dessus. Il ne se sentirait pas impuissant, ni soumis à ses vils désirs. Il aurait le contrôle sur Emmanuel en ayant le contrôle sur son plaisir. Il commença à le caresser de sa main droite, posant simultanément sa main gauche sur sa hanche pour s’assurer qu’il restât immobile. Il avait décidé de prendre les rênes, et rien ne l’en empêcherait. D’en bas, il observait les réactions d’Emmanuel et il avait levé les yeux juste à temps pour le voir se claquer la tête contre le mur, perdu dans le plaisir que Manuel lui procurait. 

Il décida de pousser son numéro encore plus loin, grisé par la sensation de pouvoir qu’il en retirait. Sa bouche remplaça alors sa main, et Emmanuel redressa soudainement la tête, visiblement surpris. Il regardait Manuel avec des yeux écarquillés, et semblait totalement fasciné par le spectacle. Toutefois, il referma les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque Manuel s’attela véritablement à la tâche. 

Il essaya de ranger dans un compartiment de son esprit ce qui amenait Emmanuel à jurer, ce qui lui arrachait soupirs et gémissements, et ce qui l’obligeait à s’appuyer sur le meuble qui se trouvait à côté de lui parce que ses jambes pouvaient à peine le soutenir. 

« M-Manuel » Bégaya-t-il, certainement pour lui faire savoir qu’il était proche de la délivrance. 

Manuel, toutefois, ne voulut rien entendre et continua comme si de rien n’était. Emmanuel serra alors la main qu’il avait placée dans ses cheveux un peu plus tôt et tira, tentant de lui faire entendre raison. 

« Je… je vais… » Articula-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens. 

« Mmh… » Fut la seule réponse de Manuel, qui resta bien en place. 

Emmanuel gémit en ressentant les vibrations que sa réponse avait produites. Manuel aurait sûrement ri, si sa bouche n’était pas autrement occupée à cet instant. Quand il le sentit jouir, il cessa tout mouvement mais ne se retira pas pour autant. S’il ne pouvait être le musicien le plus brillant, il brillerait tout du moins dans un autre domaine. Ce domaine était, certes, nettement moins glorieux, mais on aurait pu en douter en voyant l’expression d’extase peinte sur le visage du musicien le plus brillant de leur époque alors qu’il se laissait emporté par le plaisir. 

Manuel lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de se relever et de joindre leurs lèvres, non sans une pointe de brutalité. Emmanuel remit sa main dans les cheveux de Manuel, qu’il agrippa avec force, et lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de passion. 

Manuel glissa sa langue entre les lèvres de son amant d’un soir, tenant à lui laisser dans la bouche le goût de leurs ébats, afin qu’il n’oubliât pas ce qu’il s’était produit à la seconde où il passerait la porte. 

Emmanuel ne semblait aucunement gêné par la tournure des événements, puisqu’il ne mit pas fin au baiser. Il chercha même à atteindre l’érection de Manuel, qui était pressée contre sa cuisse. Manuel, toutefois, avait une autre idée en tête. Il retint la main baladeuse d’Emmanuel et retira ses lèvres des siennes. 

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, reprenant leur souffle à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, la main d’Emmanuel dans celle de Manuel, leurs corps toujours serrés l’un contre l’autre. Manuel était si excité que c’en était presque douloureux, mais il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant. Il avait finalement le dessus, et il était hors de question de tout gâcher pour un besoin avilissant. Il se sépara donc complètement d’Emmanuel, ignorant le regard confus de ce dernier et son propre sentiment de déception. 

Il partit sans un mot, après avoir brusquement dégagé son bras de la main d’Emmanuel, qui tentait de le retenir, appelant en vain son nom pour la énième fois ce jour-là.  
Manuel rentrerait chez lui au plus vite pour s’occuper lui-même de son érection qui refusait de disparaître, tout en essayant de prétendre qu’il se sentait plus victorieux que vide après sa rencontre pour le moins inhabituelle avec le musicien favori de la cour.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, j'ai vu la liste de AU de etmanuelvalse sur Tumblr et il y avait un Mozart/Salieri AU... étant donné que j'avais écrit précédemment un Mozart/Salieri pour une amie (qui a elle-même vu la liste d'AU et confirmé que mon one-shot aurait bien fonctionné pour le M&M's), je me suis permise de le réécrire version EM/MV et du coup je vous partage ça ^^.


End file.
